


Scotch

by entanglednow



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-04
Updated: 2008-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow





	Scotch

This is the most fucked up thing Nathan has ever done.

He has a hand tangled in Peter's hair, not just resting but _pushing_ , controlling the speed and intensity. Peter's mouth is red-wet, shifting up and down the length of his cock in fast, slick slides. It's all wet enthusiasm and very little skill but it's still too good, it's still too much. It's the sort of obscene that makes Nathan's hand tighten in his hair, to try and coax him just a little deeper.

Peter makes wet, filthy noises and does his best to obey, eyelashes fluttering over eyes that are wide and aroused...and far too fucking drunk.

Nathan's so hard it hurts, so hard that every awkward press of Peter's tongue threatens to unravel every ounce of control he has. His other hand is curled round the solid arm of the chair. He doesn't dare move it, doesn't dare. Because if he has another hand in Peter's hair then he might just give in to the urge to fuck his mouth.

He thinks this is more than enough to send him straight to hell, but Peter makes long, awkward groaning noises, when Nathan's hand slides through his hair.

He wants to blame that on the scotch sitting untouched on the table, ice half melted and floating like bullets on the surface, he wants to so badly, but two glasses isn't anywhere close to enough to excuse something like this.

Not even fucking close.


End file.
